A New Heroes
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Five boys escape their world by travel to a other dimension to became strong and try to live as normal kids. But when Glodex came, war started to broke out. Can five boys and their allies stop this threat? I do not own PPGD and other characters that not in this story expect for my OCs.
1. Prolouge

A couple of vans, helichopter, and soldiers are surrounding the warehouse. One man walk infront of them with a micaphone. "154! You are surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" He ordered.

-in the warehouse-

A eleven year old boy, with black spikey hair, dark blue eyes, p[each skin, wear a black trench coat, black shirt, black gloves, blue pant, and black boots. He is working on the devices to travel to other worlds. Just about... There!" He said as he activate the device creating a portal. "My name isn't 154 anymore. Iy's Alex Law." Alex walk into the portal before arming the bomb.

-outside-

"Alright! You ask for it! Men! Charge in!" He ordered as his men is at the door. Before they could go in, an explosion destroy the warehouse and the men. "It's look like he dead."

"No." He turn around to see a boy with long red hair, red eyes, peach skin, wear a black shirt, black vest, black cargo pant, and black boots. "He ever die that easy. I said he got away. Spead out and for him!"

"Yes sir!" They exclaimed as they search the area.

-with Alex-

A portal open up as Alex came out. He look around to see the sign of the town name. "Megavile." Alex said, his life have begone. But the war.

Author: This was to go first, so my apologize for mixing it up


	2. A New Beginning Part 1

Alex go to school at the Megaville elementary. Since he went to this world. He need to learn it all. He goes a class room 4B.

"Class we have a new student today." the teacher said as Alex walk in. She have long pink hair, orange shirt, light blue skirt that go down to her knee, blue eyes, and red high heels shoe.

"My name is Alex Law. Call me by my last name." Alex turn his head to the teacher. "Where am I sitting at?"

"Right next to Billy." She answered pointing a emtpy sheet. Alex look at the kid. He have a red baseball, orange hair, brown eyes, large pink nose, wearing a boy uniform.

Alex take his sheet and close his eyes until he heard a explosion. All of the sudents expect for Alex walk to the window to see what going on. They all heard a sigh from Alex as they turn their head.

"On the first day of school and trouble start." Alex said getting up from his sheet. "Out of the way."

The sudents do as he said as he jump out of the window. After he land which shock them that he still alive.

With a blink of the eyes. Alex charge at the monster with great speed knocking the monster down releasing the girls.

"Are you girls ok?" Alex asked

"We fin- LOOK OUT!" The girl shouted. Alex dodge it so easily it.

-class room-

"Oh boy! The new kid is beating up that monster!" Billy yelled in exictement.

"Indeed Billy." The girl said, she with blonde hair that goes up, a black hair band and wearing a girl uniforms. She kept her eyes on the battle from what she can tell, Alex isn't a normal kid.

-outside-

Alex jump back as the monster's hand bring down on him. A katana came out of lin air as he grab the hilt. He ran up to the monster, cutting it arm off. The monster open it open and fire a beam to push him into the wall.

"No!" She yelled as she ran to the hole.

"Stay back!" The smoke clear to see that Alex is still alive. He jump out of the hole, holding his gun the Artic Empress. A blue light came from the gun, frozen the monster. He ran up to it, bring down his blade down shatter into a million pieces. Alex turn his head to see people looking at him as he let go of his weapon making them disappear. He walk to the girl who staring at him in shock. One short black hair, green eyes, wearing a girl uniforms a with red bow, green color on the vest and skirt, there other one have a blonde hair that tried two pigtail, blue eyes wearing a girl uniforms with a red bow, blue vest and skirt.

"Hey, name Alex Law. Call me by my last name" He said.

"Hi... Law, I'm Buttercup, this Bubbles, and our sister over there is Blossom." He look at the girl with long orange hair, a big red bow, pink eyes, wearing a girl uniforms with a red bow, pink vest and skirt. He also Look to the kid with orange hair, wearing glasses, lab coat, blue pant, black boots, and purple gloves.

"You missing one person." Alex corrected her mistake.

"Him? That Dexter." Bubbles said. Alex raise a brow seeing Dexter wearing a lab coat.

"A scientist?"

"Correct." Dexter said as he and Blossom walk up to the group. "You must be new here, correct?"

"Yes, I arrive here a few hour late in class. First day on the school and I already late." He replied

"What class you take?" Blossom asked.

"Class 4B." Alex answered. "Still shock I take out that monster?" They nodded. But notice a wound on Buttercup's leg. "You're injured. I got something to heal your wound." A disk appear out of nowhere, sending a ray to her wound. When wound started to fade, the disk vasion. The wound on her leg is gone.

"Interesting technology, Law." Dexter said in amaze seeing that disk heal Buttercup's wound.

"Thank." Alex said.

"I see everyone alright." A voice appear and they turn their head to a man. He have black hair that is tried, blue eyes, blue jacket with two yellow stripe that goes down to his sleeveless, a white shirt underneath, blue pant, and sneakers.

"Jack." Dexter said in surprise.

"I was going to resure you two but this boy came in before I have a chance." He look at Alex.

"I have my reason." Alex look at him with a cold glare. "But I'm not only one who bring their weapon to school."

"I guess you right."

"But still. Bring a weapon is against school-"

"I can see that, but you also new here so you won't get in trouble." Alex look at him with cold eyes.

"Just as long you don't get on my bad side." Alex replied.

At the corner a monkey spying at the group. He have green skin, black fur, black eyes, a white helmet with purple pinstripes, brown trench coat, light brown shirt underneath, light brown pant, and white sneackers. He is enrage that Alex destroy his monster.

"Curses! I've spent months working on that plan. The plan to destroy those accursed Powerpuff Girls. But now my plan is ruined, foiled... All because of that boy! How dare he interferes with the plan of the great Mojo Jojo!"

"Perhaps it is you who should not interfere." A girl appear out of nowhere. She have white hair, soft white eyes, white dress with black line arcreas the middle, white knee sock, and black high heel shoes. "You're way out of your league, Mojo. Maybe it's time for you to retire."

"I don't know who you are...but I cannot retire. For I have not achieved my goal, and my goal is to destroy those Powerpuff girls. Until I destroy those Powerpuff girls I will retire... For I am... Mo...gg!" She grab Mojo by the shirt.

"Old habits are soooo hard to **Break**... One would be to keep your pie hole shut. My name is Bell, and these are my friends." The monsters appear behind her. "My Father has longed to have a word with you." Bell said in a threating tone.

-tomorrow-

The second day of school. Alex walking with the girls, since they come with him talking about his technology or other thing.

"So Law. Are you a scientist like Dexter?" Blossom asked.

"You could said that. I also train to fight stronger opponents. But that monster dosen't give me a work out." Alex replied

"But didn't that thing sent you to the wall." Bubbles said remember what happen yesterday.

"You didn't see a scratch on me right?"

"Yeah but-"

"There they are!" A bunch of girls approach Buttercup and Alex with books in their hands. "Buttercup! Alex! Can we have your autograph?" She asked

"Call me by my last name." Alex growled as they ingorne that.

In case you guy are wondering. We are the member of the official Buttercup Fan Club And Alex Fan Club!" She shouted. She have black hair, wearing glasses and a girl uniforms.

"Buttercup, Alex fan what?" She asked in confusion.

"You're a hero, Buttercup. A hero to every girl in this school. You went to face that monster head on even though you knew how dangerous it was... You were so brave and heroic... And Alex you were so strong and fearless."

"Being eaten alive isn't exactly what I call 'heroic'..." Blossom replied.

"I agree." Alex agreed.

"And best of all. Your knight in shining armor came to your rescue." She refuring to Alex and let out a sigh. "How I wish... My knight in shining armor would come rescue me..." She put her hands to her cheek and daydream about her knight.

"Oh Buttercup. I almost envy you. You were going to be rescue by Sensei Jack." She said.

"Did someone call?" Jack asked appearing to the sence.

"Sensei!" The fangirls ran to Jack with heart shape in the air.

"Did I mention that we also member of the Samurai Jack Club?" She asked.

"What is this? Clubsville?" Buttercup asked.

"Probably. Let just go." Alex said taking his leave.

"Yeah, let-" She was about to finish her sentence until she bump into someone. She relive it was Dexter and put up his glasses. "Dexter, I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going. I'm really sorry!"

"It's nothing. I'm ok." Dexter grab his glasses as Blossom glare into his eyes.

'His eyes... They're so... Beautiful...' Blossom thoughted.

"Umm... You alright?" Dexter asked as they getting up and Dexter adjust his glasses.

"I'm fine. Here, let me help you with your books." Blossom put up his books. "Quite a lot of books you got here..."

"So uhhh... You like comic books?"

"Do I!" Blossom answered as they walk away leaving Bubble behind.

'Boyfriend for Blossom, girlfriends for Buttercup, and Alex is left somewhere else. What about me? I wish Courage was here... But the teacher says no dogs inside the school... Hmmm...' Bubble saw a girl walking pass her. She walk up to her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Bubbles. I'm a Powerpuff Girls. I like drawing and I love hamsters. Do you like hamsters?"

"I like my hamsters 'well-done'." Bubbles let out a laugh.

"you're funny. Wanna be friends?" She asked.

-roof-

Alex lay on the ground looking at the clouds. He let out a heavy sigh. He need to lay a low profile. He dosen't want to make more enemys. He already have one, from his world to be expact. He is glad that he left but he wonder about ex Order member. 11, 5, 1, and 6. Alex is the last person who left his world. Globex take everything from him. His family, his life, and his right. If Globex haven't turn them into child soldier. Then maybe he weren't have come here.

"Mom. Dad. I'm sorry." Alex apologized to himself as he close his eyes.

"Your parents do not hate you." Alex snap his eyes open and turn around bring out his Desert Eagle to see a girl. She have long blond hair, blue eyes, white dress and white angel like wings.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dee Dee. Dexter's sister." Alex raise a drow on that.

"Dexter never told me he have a sister."

"It because I'm dead." Alex just blink. "Should it suprise you?"

"No, it not my first time to see some weird ass shit?" She gasp. "What?"

"Alex-"

"Call me by my last name."

"Law, it a bad word?"

"So?"

"So! Are your parent going to be mad?" Alex lower head head.

"They are dead." Dee Dee's eyes gone wide.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Just don't bring it up, got it?" She nodded as he lower his weapon. "So what business do you have?"

"I want you to protect my brother."

"No."

"Please Law. Please please pleassssse with cherry on top."

"No." Then Dee Dee gave him the puppy eyes. "Still no. Look I do feel bad for Dexter for losing you. But this is his problem, not my."

"Is that it?!" Tears came out of her eyes. "I thought you're doing something nice for Dexter! But to leave him suffer at my death!? How can you be so crual?! Dexter lost me and you lost your parent! Do you want anyone else to suffer like you and my brother did?!" She right. Alex suffer of losing his parent. He blame himself for that and still carry with in him. Dexter suffer his sister death for who know how long. "Law! You're-"

"OK! Ok... I'll do it. Just don't give me that stupid guilt trick alright." Dee Dee stop crying and gave him a smile.

"Sure thing Law." Alex look at her with a untrusting look. "Law you need to trust someone."

"No I don't. How the hell will you understand what I felt."

"La-"

"Just shut up and go!"

"Aaargg! I'm going! I'm going!" Dee Dee left Alex alone on the roof.

'Man. People won't leave me alone is fucking annoying. Still why would Dee Dee ask me? Dexter can handle himself hell he made fucking weapons to help him out! I think. Still, why the hell does she need me to protect him! That just bullshit!' Alex thoughted.

-unknow location-

Mojo throw to the ground by Bell. Mojo brought his head up to look around.

"Where are we?" Mojo asked.

"Home."

"Wha..what is this place?"

"Welcome." A voice come in the shadow. A thing sitting on the throne. A stuff animal of a dog standing in front of it. He have light green skin, pink eyes, two antena, pink shirt, black gloves, black boots, and black backpack with golden bubble. "You are now in the realm of black eden. And we...are the future rulers of this puny little planet."

"Love puppies! Love puppies! I'm so huggable... Eat me!" It shouted

"Gir! I thought I told you to get rid of that stupid outfit!"

"What that Irken twipp doing now?" The green monster asked.

"And soon. All will bow down before our supremacy! **Wahahahahahaha!**" He let out a laugh.

"He really getting on my nerves." The puprle monster with wings said in annoy. He turn his head to the green monster. "How could you let those Irken tallest talk into this?! Recruiting him to be among us! **He is a joke! A screwball!**"

"Irkens are knowns to be the mightiest of conquerers! How was I supposed to know he was a complete misguided **Nincampoop!**"

"At least you could admire him for his devotion..." She said buting in. She have long brown hair, green eyes, a mark on her forehead, white t-shirt, a blue trench coat, blue pant, and black shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. He have orange skin, six yellow eyes on his chest and on his head, gray pant, black belt, three golden buttons oh his chest and forehead, gray sleeves, and black shoes.

"Uhhh..." He grab his backpack. Lift up to his face. "...Just enlightening our guest of our future plans for world conquest..."

"Don't you have work to do?" He drop the Irken as he put up the mop and walk away. "And make sure that the Thermo Electric Generator, the Magnetic Plasma Destabalizer, the Neuroproton Amplifier, the Quantum Energy Converter, the Centrifugal Energy Conductor, and the Neurotomic Protocore... Is **Squeaky clean!**" The orken walk away in a angry mood.

"Doom doom d-doom doom doom d-doomy doomy!" Gir yelled until Bell walk to him with a smile.

"Pardon for that unruly introduction, zim is young but like you he is very ambitious, Mojo. At last we finally meet." He said grab his glasses from his pocket.

"Who are you?"

"I have no reason not to reveal my identity. You may call me 'X'. Dr. X. And these or should I say...they."

"We are members of the darkstar council, special elite force sent by the Cluster." The large purple monster said.

"We have chosen earth for the construction of our machine empire..." The green monster said.

"And to enslave all it's inhabitants. All for the glory of our queen, Vexus." The purple monster with wing finish.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" Mojo demanded.

"Allow me to begin with a little bedtime story: Once upon a time, there was a mad scientist, who, like any other crazed genius decide to use his gift in an attemt to rule the world. Later on, alien being from other galaxies decide that they, too, wish to rule the Earth. Since these aliens and the scientist have a common goal, they choose to form an allance, together sizing control of Earth and the human that inhabit it."

"That story was the most lame thing I've ever-"

"However, no goal can be achieved without first getting past a few...obstacles. Soon, superheroes of all shapes and sizes would answer the call for help, ready to oppose this global threat. These were problems both the scientist and aliens expected to face... Though, their greatest challenge would not come from the usual oversized men in tights, fancy capes, and underwear worn on the outside... No... Their greatest threat would come from three little girls."

"The Powerpuff Girls." Mojo growled.

"Correct. And that's where you come in, Mojo. you of all the girl's archenemies know them best. Their capabilities, their weakness. I am in dire need of every minutes detail and bit of information concerning these... Mini-titans. I must take every necessary precation to make sure nothing can inferfere with my plans."

"Why are they you biggest threat? Shouldn't you worry more about the other superheroes? The Justice League? Teen Titans? The Men in Black? Even that boy."

"That boy?" Dr. X raise a brow.

"Yes, that boy. His have technology that I never seem. He can summon weapon out of thin air, that disk that he summon heal that girl's wound so quickly, an to top it off he survive a fall from jumping out a window. I don't know is that boy is a machine or something else."

"You don't say." Dr. X is interest in Alex. "We need to keep a closer eye on him. Maybe he is greater threat then those girls."

"That not all. His speed is lot faster then the girls. I have never seem anyone move that fast. We need to see his full capabilities so we need a plan to destroy him."

"I think you might be right. But we need to see he can face those Powerpuff Girls. But he no threat unless we see it." Dr. X put a boy on the moniter. He have black hair, glasses, white t-shirt, brown shorts, black and white sneakers.

"Who is he?" Mojo asked.

"He is Mandark. Like you he is a genuis. An evil genuis, if you will. Also like you, his passions are what he lives for. His very existance thrives on but one thing, revenge. He is unaware of my watchful eyes nor does he realize he is under my influence. So whysit back and enjoy the show? Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from him."

Mandark look at the moniter watching Dexter and Blossom. "So my archrival Dexter has found himself a female companion. How touching, this is perfect opportunity for me to have my revenge. Dexter! I will make you suffer for what you've done, for what I've been though, and for the pain that I have experienced for so long. You will pay for your sin, Dexter. I will have my revenge. And your little flower will be bait. Excellent! Hahaha! Excellent! Hahahahahahahaha!"

-school-

Alex walk though the school looking for Dexter since he made a deal with his sister. He walk outside to see Dexter there but saw Blossom and a boy, he have brown hair, black eyes, wear a glasses, white t-shirt, black tie, brown vest, blue pants, black belt, brown and white sneakers, and a watch. Alex went over there to see what going on.

"I don't know who else I can turn to. I need to know! you have to tell me!" Blossom pleaded.

"It best you don't know." Alex walk to them.

"What do you mean Law? Isn't Dexter you friend?"

"I didn't said we are friend. Blossom, you don't want to know what happen to his sister death."

"Who do you know he have a sister." The boy asked. Alex's head turn to him.

"Someone told me." Then he turn back to Blossom. "It will be too painful to know what happen to his past."

"But do you want to know what happen to his sister?"

"As much I want to know it best to leave it."

"Then why?"

"Just do I said Blossom!" Alex snapped making Blossom take a step back. He eyes turn red with hatred and anger in them. Blossom can see inside him. The pain and suffer are unknow to her and the boy. Blossom want his eyes turn back. Alex surround by a red aura, sending them a chill down to their spine like the Devil is standing infront of them. Alex let out a sigh as the red aura gone and his eyes turn back blue. He look at Blossom who is standing up straight. "Blossom."

"Y-yes?"

"It seem I can't talk you out of this. If you doing to do it then do it." That make Blossom smile.

"Thank you Law." Alex turn his head to the kids.

"Hey kid."

"Y-Yes Law." He stood up.

"What your name?"

"It Otto."

"Alright Otto. Take this." Alex hand him a communicator. "If anything gone to hell call me."

"Thank, I quess." Otto put the communicator in his pucket. 'Why did he give me this?'

Alex leave as they they teleported. He walk to the school with a heavy scowl on his face. His anger take control of him, almost have his inner demon take control. If it wouldn't for that demon call Network he wouldn't snap at Blossom. His hatred to Globex is growing stronger and his former leader Vandheer. A few minute since school is over Alex is with the rest of the Powerpuff Girls.

"C'mon, Bubbles. Are you done already?" Buttercup asked.

"Just a sec, I'm just about finished."

"What about you Law?" Buttercup turn her head to Alex. He show his watch and a list of item on appear on a hologram moniter. "What the-"

"It a Herc Watch. It have endless supplies I have on weapons, food, drink, school, bot, hoverbroad, jetpack, and item to fix thing. It also have a tv, computer, communicator, GPS, map, teleportation, shield and Active Camo."

"Camo?"

"Yes, Camo. It unlimited energy and it can work at anytime. I forgot to mention my watch have a healing system incase someone get hurt, it also heal the user."

"Can we have one?"

"No." They saw Blossom and Otto coming this way. Alex knew what happen to Blossom.

"And just in time. Here come Blossom. C'mon, leader girl. Time to go home... Hey?! What are you...?" Blossom hug Buttercup then let go to hug Bubbles.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Okay, four-eyes! What did you do to her?!" Buttercup demand as she ready to fight.

"I didn't do anything to her, I swear!" Otto pleaded.

"Buttercup! Enough!" Alex stop this as he turn his head to Blossom. "You found out huh?"

"Law, you're right. If only I have listen to you..."

"You just need to know. There nothing wrong about that." Alex turn his head back to them. "Look, you guy go home. I'll talk with Blossom."

"No way! Just leaving her with you is-"

"Just go!" Alex eyes turn red and red aura appear. Sending them a chill.

"Just do as he said." Otto pleaded as he don't want to pick a fight with Alex.

They all left leaving Alex, who turn back to normal and Blossom at school. He turn his head to Blossom as she stare at him. She can tell thing going to get bad.

"I'm going to tell you this. Dexter isn't the only one lose someone he love. I can tell you and your sister lose someone you girls dear, a forth sister?" Blossom's eyes went wide. "Don't be suprise, I can tell in someone in their eyes they lost someone or something important to them. But if you really want to help Dexter, spent sometime with him. Tell him that his sister is watching him and always be him in his heart." Alex was about to take his leave until.

"Wait!" Alex stop and turn head to her. "Thank you for the talk. I feel a little bit better now. But I need some time alone."

"Not everyone have a happier life. Someone like me and any other person suffer." Alex teleported to his house. His is large size house. two bathroom, five bedroom one kitchen, a basement with a bar. The color of the house is white, the roof are black, four window on the wall and roof, and a blue door. He walk in his house and went to the living room. The wall are black, the flood is made out of wood, his living have a Silver 59-inch TV Stand, on it is a Toshiba 55SL412U 55-inch 1080p 120Hz LED TV, Italia designs Black Leather Sectional, a xbox 360 elite, two Klipsch RF-82 II Floorstanding Speaker, Pioneer Elite BD Live Blu-ray/ Netflix support, and a Atrix Wooden Walnut Coffee Table. Alex have a lot of money to do and bill to pay. Alex sat on his sofa and turn on the TV, watching Discover Channel until his Herc Watch ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It Otto."

"Otto? What wrong?"

"It Blossom, she's been kidnap!" Alex jump out of his seet.

"What happen?"

"I don't know but you need to get to Dexter house."

"Send me the location." Otto send the location to Dexter house as he teleported. Otto appear just about Alex about to go in.

"How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter just go!" They waste no time Otto show Alex to Dexter's lab as they went in.

"Otto Why did you bring Alex here?" Dexter asked.

"I'm sorry. But I think Law is going to help you out on rescuing Blossom." Dexter doesn't like this one bit. But he have no choice.

"Very well." Dexter turn his head to Alex. "Get ready the battle of your life time Law."

"Where to?"

"Mandark's lair."

"With what?"

"Megas." Dexter pointed to the mech, blue paint on the chest, arms, and legs, flame on the legs, arms and on the chest, to blue fins, a number tweleve on the top left on the chest, eye ball on the right, a browling ball on the left, and a car on top of the mech.

"Why is there a car on the mech?"

"Maybe you should asked Coop."

"Coop?" Alex asked as he raise a brow.

-Mandark's lair-

Blossom got up from the ground cover her wound on her left arm.

'I fought a lot of monster before back in Townsville, but none like them I have ever face.' She thought. "What kind of monsters were they."

"They are called Kaijins and believe me they're the least of your worries." He grab Blossom by the head made her gulp. He have large robatit hands, purple cap, and black jump suit.

"Y-you don't know w-who you're messing with." Mandark bring her to his face.

"Oh but I do. I know who you are. Back in your hometown you and your sisters were un doubtedy the greastest superheroes that ever live. But you in my realm now. It's time you get a taste of the real world. My world." He look at the moniter to see Dexter, a fat man, he have blonde hair, blue eyes, blonde facial hair on the chin, red vest, a white shirt underneath, blue pant, black belt, and black shoes. Then he saw Alex. "Who is that."

"That is Law, and you're in big trouble now."

"Oh really?" Mandark replied.

-outside-

"Yo Dex. I forgot to asked, who this kid?" He asked.

"This is Law, and he is going to help us save Blossom."

"Who name the kid Law?"

"That his last name. He rather be call by that."

"Good, so what so special about Law."

"Law can summon weapon out in thin air, plus his speed is faster than a normal human, Coop."

"You kidding?"

"I an sure you. He isn't kidding." Alex butted in. Then they saw turrent come out as Alex walk out of the car.

"Law, stay inside!" But Alex didn't heard him. Alex summon rocket launher, a metal are green and black, black clip on top of the rocket, and a black handle. "Woah. You won't kidding Dex."

Alex fire multiple racket as it went up to the sky while Dexter and Coop are waiting something to happen..

-inside-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mandark laughed like no tomorrow. "This is a joke! This I should be afraid of!? He-"

Missle came down from the sky created a large explosion, destroy all the turrent. The rest were jow drop at that.

-outside-

Dexter and Coop were aw struck at that. They take a look at Alex's weapon. With that destruction weapon, they could beat anyone or anything.

"Hey Alex." He turn his head to Coop. "Can you do some upgrade for Megas when this is done?"

"Sure." Just when he turn his head back to the fortress but a purple monster with wings attack him.

"Alex!" Coop and Dexter shouted then a hamburger with blade attack them as Megas able to dodge that attack.

"Now that boy is gone. It just you and me." The girl said. The mech is a bee type with a red paint on the arms and legs, black tie, a chief hat, and a drill on the bottom. She punch Megas to the ground and jump to the air, bring her drill down. "BANZAI!"

"WHOAAA!" Megas move to the side and his opponent grab him by the legs. "We're really in a tight spot here! This is one tough bee!" Coop turn his head to Dexter. "We're wasting too much time with this! Dex, you'er gonna have to go on ahead without us!"

"Are you sure that you two can handle it alone?"

"Hey! It's not like I can't handle it myself. This is just one bug! Uh...sure, it's a big bug, but it's still just a one bug. Beside, you have a princess to save...and I'm sure you would perfer doing it lonewolf style. Plus that Alex kid can take care of that thing. Go on! Get out of here!"

"Take care, Coop." Dexter and Coop fist bump.

"You too, bigman." They gave each other a rock sign. Dexter jump out of Megas and ran to the fortress. 'I know I shouldn't let them alone. They're just kids. But they no ordinary kids. They can handle it. I hope.' When Dexter out of his sight he said this to his opponent. "Alright you bozos, listen up. First you kidnap my buddy's girlfriend, then ya scratch up my robot's new paint job, trap me in a leg lock and finally attack Alex. Well, nobody messes with my friend! 'Cept maybe this calls for some major firepower!" Coop look at Megas Super Desperation Moves. "Let's see now... Hmmm... Nope... Aha! Perpare to kiss your beehind goodbye!" Coop make a joked.

-with Dexter-

Dexter pull out a gun with a manget and fire at the fortress. He skald on the wall when the defence turrent shoot at him. Dexter throw his metal D to the turrent.

-with Alex-

Alex lay on the ground and recover with that attack. He got up to his feet to see a purple monster with wings.

"So this is the boy that Mojo is talling about?" The purple monster with wings asked.

"I don't know who the hell is this Mojo person is. But I have a name you know. It Alex Law. Call me by my last name"

"Well, Law. Since you tell me your name. It is fair to give out my, the name Montray. Member of the Darkstar Council."

'Darkstar Council? So this world have top ace huh?' Alex summon his katana as he grab the hilt. "I'm quessing you are the number one, correct?"

"That is indeed correct."

"If you plan to kill me. Then it your biggest mistake you ever make."

"Just try it!" He fire his beam at Alex but he disappear. "Where did he go?" Montray look around the area when Alex attack him from the behind. "AH! You little..." He swing his arm to where Alex is only when he disappear again. 'How can he move that fast?' He heard a sound coming from the trees when Alex jump out of hiding and into the open sky. "There you are!" He shot his beam only to see the beam went through him and disappear. "What the-" A shot from the behind came from the shadow. "AH!" He turn around to see Alex right infront him. A cut show on Montray's chest green blood come out. "I thought you are a hero who play fair."

"In war. There is no such thing as playing fair. The strong live and the weak die. That is the only thing to war."

-unknow location-

Dr. X, who is in his PJ, watch Alex as he fought against Montray.

"Why must you waste your time with these pests? These Humans...they are unless. I could have easily dispose of this...Boy Genius and "Law" boy, a hundred times by now. Perhaps even a million-zillion... Does it merely amuse you to see them slaughter one another? Even that boy killing a machine?" Zim asked in a maid outfit while Gir is wurosting munsallow.

"Your arrogant statement proves that you still have mush to learn, Zim. Human are much more...complex...than you give them credit for. They adapt, they struggle, and they continue to strive, despite the odds. They are far more fascinating and ambitious than your Irken race, whose sole purpose in life is only to rule and destroy all that defies their mighty empire. But Law, is something else. That boy's technology is way beyond our, and he speak as if he have been to war."

"So what? This boy is weak and pathetic and...and stoooooopit!"

-with Alex-

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR GODDAMN HEART OUT AND SUB IT UP YOUR ASS!" Alex shouted while Montray raise a brow.

'I'm better not call him weak?' Montary thoughted.

-unknow location-

Zim was shock and fear about that while Dr. X is amaze at his hearing.

"Super hearing, huh? This boy is full of surprises." Dr. X said then look at Zim. "Are you afraid?"

"Me, afraid? As if!" But Dr. X know that Zim is afraid. Alex just made Zim scared. He pick up Bell and take her to her room, gentle place her on her bed.

"Let continue watching." Dr. X walk to the moniter.

-with Alex-

Montray having a lot of trouble dealing with Alex. He flew to the air so he can't get to him. But he was wrong. Alex summon he jetpack on his back and fly at him, sending a punch to the face.

'This is getting into nowhere.' Alex thoughted as he keep fighting with Montray. Alex dodge one of Montray's beam. Alex summon his Light Arrow, the weapons is a twin blade that connet together on both end, and a black handle in the middle. Alex fire energy arrow at Montray.

'Just how many weapons does this boy have?' He kept dodge Alex's arrow. Alex have enough of this. He let go of his weapons as it disappear. He send a punch to the face then kick him up. Then Alex teleported above him, bring his fists together and smash him to the ground. He teleported to see him defeat.

"You lost, Montray."

"What the hell are you?"

"A child soldier, born to fight in war." He turn his back to the fortress. "You and your organization, are not near my level." He teleported inside the fortress to see Dexter and Mandark fighting. But something caught his eyes. Blossom in the tube being drown alive. Image pop in his head of her family and friends crying at her grave, and the image of him lost his family. He cry outside at the rebel base in his world, he refuse it and he will not let that happen! Alex let out a scream as he dash to the tube, scatter the glass.

"Law how did you get here?" Dexter asked as the chill came down his spine. Red aura surround his body, the wind have gotten colder, when he turn his head to Mandark, his eyes turn red with thrust for blood. "Law?"

"Dexter, take Blossom somewhere safe. I'm going to teach that sonofavbitch a lesson!" Alex dash to Mandark to attack.

"Stay out of this! This have nothing to do with you!"

"Like hell I would!" Alex throw a punch at Mandark to send him to the wall. "For someone like you. You are clearly the dumbish person on Earth!"

Mandark gritted his teeth in anger. "What!?"

"You care on getting revenge on Dexter for something he haven't done. But instead you blame him for your mistake!"

"The world will be better if he dead."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Alex and Mandark fist collide each other send a little shockwave. "He have suffer enough and you want to give him more!? Well let me tell you this! You're pissing me off!" Mandark metal glove is destroy and send across the room. His turn back and the red aura is gone.

-New Heroes Radio!-

"Hello everyone this is Devilmaycry407 with Bell from PPGD and Kon from Bleach!" Devil exclaimed.

"Hello!" Bell greeted.

"Everyone favorite from Bleach is here!" Kon shouted.

"No body like you Kon." Devil whispered.

"You just jealous that you not cute and fluffy!"

"There are girl that like rock hard abs." Kon jump up and punch him with his hand uneffect.

"Now we are going to have a guess. Come on out!" Devil shouted as Alex walk in.

"Hello." Alex said.

"I am sure that the rest of us know what to know about you power Alex."

"Alright, as some of you know that Network is from Armed with Wings 3 game. His appear is similar to Ichigo's second hollow form. Devil use the Ichigo's second hollow form than the game. But with black color like Hollow Ichigo when Ichigo enter his bankai inner world.

"So how did you get the power of a demon?" Bell asked

"The rest of my past will be reavel later on." Alex replied

"Yeah, I bet his look way weak in the past!" Kon shouted.

"..."

"He so dead." Devil said.

"Come you little son of a bitch!" Alex growled as he chase Kon.

"Stay away from me!" Kon shouted.

"That all for now! See ya!" Devil shouted. "Oh and I forget. I don't own Bell, PPGD or Kon. You know, to be surprise I don't know how he make this far in Bleach."

"STOP IT! YOU KILLING ME!" Kon shouted.

"YOU A STUFF ANIMAL! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Alex exclaimed as Devil let out a sigh.


End file.
